The taste of your lips
by GrandQueen
Summary: Yue-Lung n'est pas parfait, en dépit de tout ses efforts et de son habitude de le prétendre (c'est comme ça, il aime être jalousé). Yue Lung n'est pas parfait, mais ses lèvres ont le goûts de la nostalgie et rappelle à Blanca des souvenirs qu'il voudrait ne jamais oublier.


Yue-Lung n'est pas parfait, en dépit de tout ses efforts et de son habitude de le prétendre (c'est comme ça, il aime être jalousé).

Yue-Lung l'es presque, mais reste un homme imparfait avec une liste qu'il aimerait changer comme son horrible personnalité (ça ne lui plaît pas d'être une vipère, contrairement à l'idée générale), le désir de vengeance et la haine qui le ronge de l'intérieur, son habitude de jouer avec ses cheveux quand il est contrarié (il l'est souvent mais ne le laisse paraître que rarement) ou celle de pincer les lèvres à chaque fois qu'il réfléchit trop parce que _putain_ , ça fait mal et il sent la sécheresse de ses lèvres et n'a pour seule envie que d'arracher les rares peaux mortes qui s'y trouvent.

Avec un soupir agacé, il relève la tête du livre qu'il essaie d'assimiler depuis des heures (à propos d'économie) et se pince l'arrête du nez. _Génial_ , il sent la migraine arriver à grand pas. Il ferme son livre et le jette à ses pieds sur le sofa. Il tend le bras vers son manteau, posé sur une chaise pas loin.

Blanca l'observe, en tant que garde du corps, il insiste pour être avec lui en quasi-permanence, qui le blâmerait ? Yue-Lung a beaucoup trop d'ennemis pour un adolescent de son âge.

Il l'observe fouiller dans ses poches et en sortir un petit pot en metal. Intrigué, il le regarde poser l'index à l'intérieur et appliquer ce qu'il imagine être du baume sur ses lèvres.

Il ne s'en tient pas si proche, et pourtant, il est hypnotisé par la manière dont ses lèvres bougent sous la pression et le passage de son doigt, la manière dont il les pince pour repartir la couleur également, à quelle point elles sont-

 **« Est-ce que tu pourrais,** ** _genre_** **, arrêter ? »** _il ne voulait pas sonner aussi sec mais les habitudes ont la vie dure._

 **« Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur. Je ne pensait simplement pas que vous étiez du genre à porter du maquillage. »**

Pas sans y être forcé, du moins. Yue-Lung déteste être si joli et délicat, sauf pour pouvoir se revendiquer _plus beau que tu ne le seras jamais_ . Il déteste être aussi féminin et avoir à garder ses cheveux longs et porter des vêtements androgynes, porter du maquillage et séduire les hommes... Mais il le fait quand même, parce qu'il aime prendre soin de lui, déjà et aussi parce que plus il paraîtra fragile, mieux on le traitera.

Alors oui, il utilise de la crème pour les mains et du baume à lèvres, il fait des masques pour le visage pour les cheveux. Il s'applique à parler doucement et à sourire (quand il n'est pas énervé, ce qui n'arrive pas si souvent que ça). Il doit avoir l'air innocent pour mieux manipuler les autres.

Blanca continue de le fixer et dépit de la demande de Yue-Lung d'arrêter et l'adolescent arrive à sentir la température de ses joues monter, _par pitié ne rougis pas._

Blanca a cet effet là sur lui, sa simple présence l'adoucit en même temps qu'elle le met mal à l'aise et l'agite mais pas dans un mauvais sens. Yue est loin d'être stupide, mais avec Blanca, mon Dieu, il se retrouve toujours à dire ou faire les choses les plus stupides : bafouiller, trébucher sur ses propres pieds ou encore rougir comme une adolescente. Il n'aime pas ça.

D'accord, il l'admet, il adore ça. Il aime avoir des sentiments pour son garde du corps. Il aime ne pas se sentir comme le monstre sans coeur que les gens pensent qu'il est, même si ce n'est que quelques minutes, quand il est seul avec Blanca. Il aime ne pas être trop perdu dans sa haine. _Il aime aimer._

Il referme le pot métallique et le fait nerveusement tourner entre ses doigts, évitant soigneusement le regard de Blanca et donc ne le remarquant pas se lever de son fauteuil et traverser la pièce jusqu'à se trouver devant lui.

Blanca a de longues jambes en plus d'être taillé comme une armoire à glace, et pourtant ses pas sont silencieux, quelque chose de, certes, nécessaire pour un tueur à gage, mais qui surprend quand même Yue-Lung à chaque fois.

L'adolescent lève le regard, cligne des paupières quand Blanca se baisse pour être à sa hauteur et rougit un peu plus, incapable de détourner le regard quand ils sont si près.

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Rien. Je me demandais simplement quelle était ce parfum. »**

Il se le demande toujours. C'est à la fois sucré et épicé, ça lui rappelle des souvenirs des Noëls passés avec sa femme avant qu'elle ne soit plus. De bons souvenirs.

Blanca fixe les lèvres de Yue-Lung comme s'il s'attendait à pouvoir y lire quelque chose, mais la seule chose qu'il remarque sur ses lèvres brillantes et la jolie teinte rouge que leur a donné le maquillage.

 **« Ce n'est pas en me dévisageant que tu trouveras la réponse donc tu peux arrêter. »** _non, sérieusement, rien que le fait d'être dans la même pièce que Blanca le met dans tout ses états alors l'avoir aussi proche ? c'était la crise cardiaque assurée._ **« Il vient de la collection de Noël, je sais pas exactement… Tu peux essayer si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. »**

Il tend la main, s'attendant à ce que Blanca refuse son offre, il ne le voyait pas du genre à accepter de toucher à du maquillage, même de très loin (et qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de proposer déjà ?)

Pourtant, Blanca attrape sa main et pose l'autre sur sa hanche, se penchant de nouveau vers lui jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Yue-Lung panique. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise tandis qu'il essaie de comprendre la situation. _Blanca est en train de t'embrasser._ Il peut sentir la légère sécheresse de ses lèvres ainsi que leurs goût de tabac et de vanille. _Ton crush est en train de t'embrasser._

Blanca est en train de l'embrasser et il n'a aucune idée de comment il devrait réagir. Est-ce qu'il devrait répondre au baiser ? Bien sûr qu'il le devrait, c'est ce qu'il était supposé faire, ce que Blanca attendait de lui et…

… et Blanca n'attendait rien de lui. Blanca n'était pas l'un de ses clients, il était l'un de ses employés alors pour une fois, Yue-Lung n'avait pas à l'embrasser en retour. Il avait même parfaitement le droit de le repousser ou de lui en coller une s'il le voulait.

Et est-ce qu'il le veut ? Peut-être. Yue-Lung ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent ni ce qu'il veut. Personne ne lui à jamais demandait ce qu'il voulait et on n'avait jamais accordé grande importance à ses sentiments. Est-ce que c'est ça, d'avoir envie d'embrasser quelqu'un ? Parce que c'était certainement plaisant quand c'était les lèvres de Blanca contre les siennes.

Alors Yue-Lung décide que _oui_ , il en a envie et qu'il est prêt à partager ça avec Blanca. L'adolescent passe ses bras autour du cou de son aîné et ferme les yeux avant de réciproquer le baiser avec douceur.

Ils se séparent l'un de l'autre et Yue papillonne des paupières, son habituelle expression de garce hautaine et condescendante remplacé par un sourire niais et un regard brillant.

Blanca sourit, écarte une longue mèche de cheveux noirs du visage de Yue-Lung et caresse sa joue de sa grande main. Il le regarde avec adoration, lui aussi.

 **« Cannelle et agrumes. C'est le goût qu'à tes lèvres. »**

L'exact même goût que le thé que Natasha préparait tout les hivers à l'approche des festivités de fin d'années : Cannelle, agrumes et gingembre. Yue-Lung la lui rappelle en quelque sorte, ses bras autours de son cou, son regard amoureux… Ah, il se sent comme chez lui et il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui qu'avec elle.

 **« Et est-ce que ça te plaît ? »**

Parce que Yue-Lung se fiche que ce soit de la cannelle, de la menthe poivrée ou de la tarte aux pommes, il veut juste savoir ce qu'en pense Blanca, histoire de savoir s'il devait le jeter et changer en faveur d'un autre (il a une collection entière de baume à lèvre et il n'autorise personne à le juger) ou s'il doit acheter une dizaine d'exemplaire de ce baume à lèvre qui a poussé Blanca à l'embrasser.

 **« Oui, ça me plaît beaucoup. »**

Il lui embrasse le front et décoiffe ses cheveux comme si Yue était un enfant et ce dernier fait la moue, visage renfrogné et beaucoup trop adorable. _Génial_ , il avait envie de l'embrasser de nouveau maintenant.


End file.
